


Not The World You Wanted

by msjedimaster



Series: The Adventures of 24 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU Timeline, Assault, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Not all the tagged characters appear right now, Torture, and I want a happy go lucky fanfiction, and maybe Gerard will join the 'I'm NOT DEAD' club, be redeemed, because I'm trashy, definantly au, im just saving effort and tagging them now, or atleast axis, reaper and widowmaker, redemption arcs everywhere, seriously though, they all will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: You where a poor college student, so being a test subject for a clinical trial for some extra cash didn't seem all that bad. Until you found yourself 60 years in the future.Being turned into a super soldier for a mercanary group.(Updated weekly, as work and school allow).





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd so go easy on me. Will add a second chapter after I finish cleaning it up.

February 2017

A friend referred you to a scientific trial group, they were called "Talon." They were searching for people to allow them to enter the final phase of testing a new anti-aging-skin treatment. They were also willing to pay you a lot. You were a poor college student, allowing them to run this experiments on you would give you enough money to pay off your car, quit your job and go back to school full time. All you had to do was be a human lab rat for a few days. Not to much right?

You sighed a little; you had decided it was best to not tell your family or friends about this until it was over. You'd driven hours from the small town in rural Y/C (your country) to this bigger city, to an office for this company Talon so that you could begin the testing. You hoped it would be over fast; you were hungry you'd been told to not eat before the treatment.

You parked your car in the almost empty lot and walked into the tall office building. It was empty; it had plain white walls with only one door And a buzzer with a sign beneath it saying "ring here." You pushed it, nervously waiting for someone to come. Minutes passed, maybe you'd gone to the wrong place? You heard the door unlock and it opened, a man smiled and greeted you ushering you inside.

"Miss Y/L/N? I'm John Cabinet. I was the one who spoke with you on the phone. Glad you could make it, this shouldn't take long so step right this way."

"That is me, happy to meet you in person." You responded nervously taking a step into the hallway and following Mr. Cabinet as he walked quickly down the hall.

"It shouldn't take long, just a few simple tests and you'll be out of here before you know it." Something finally struck you as strange, the doors you were passing were all closed. There was no name tags or other means to recognize them as offices. You began to feel uneasy, what if this was some trap? Human trafficking or the likes?

You shook your head, that was insane. You needed to stop freaking out over little things. You hurried to catch up to Mr. Cabinet as you had lagged behind. He leads you into a small well-lit lab; It looked like one you had seen in your Human Biology class the year before. Only there were not 45 people crammed into this room; there were two women were conversing beside what appeared to be some kind of capsule. It looked like something out of Star Wars. The giant fish tank Luke had been in to heal in The Empire Strikes Back. But minus the water, you eyed it with interest as the women approached you.

The darker haired of the women approached you talking fast. "Ah! Y/FN Y/LN? Glad you could make it, today's experiment will be brief. We are testing this chamber. We just want to see basic reactions, should only be a few minutes and you'll be on your way. Wear these; it'll make it easier for us to monitor your vital signs." The other woman a blonde with hazel eyes and manicured nails handed you a tank top and shorts.

Neither women introduced themselves, and you were too stunned and shy to inquire further. Instead, you let yourself be ushered into a bathroom where you changed quickly.

You stepped out of the bathroom and walked toward the women. Mr. Cabinet was nowhere to be seen, the blonde women were leaning over some controls in front of the tank, after a moment it opened with a hiss.

"Just step inside." The black haired women instructed. You felt fear twist your gut, you pushed it down and forced yourself to walk into the tank. It sealed shut with another hiss.

And an automated voice spoke, "Cryogenic process initiated in 3,2,1." You barely had time to register what that meant before all went black.

There was a moment of quiet tension before the black haired scientist spoke. "It was successful, good work." Both women began scanning the data readings and continued to tweak the chambers setting.

"It's amazing what we can get people to do for money. She'll make an excellent test subject." Cabinet mused smiling, then turned to the women and ordered. "Lock this place down, put the sensors up. We will be back in a few years to wake her up. If this works, Talon will be a wealthy corporation very soon."

The blonde rolled her eyes as she spoke, "That's if she doesn't die, and we don't get caught. You do realize, someone is going to figure out what happened to her eventually."

Cabinet let out a laugh. "No one knows where she went. I made certain of that; she'll be just another girl who disappeared.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2: Awakening 

You awoke with a start, you immediately sat up and tried to get out of the hospital bed you are laying in. But as you try and move your legs, you feel the pull of something around your ankles and the clank of a chain. You had been chained to the bed! 

You surveyed the room it was dimly lit, making your eyes strain to see. You began to panic there was nothing in your reach. In the corner, there was a sink and what looked like a bathroom. In front of you, there was a sliding door made of some plastic. The room was empty, and as you scanned it, you noticed there were no windows in this room. You sighed and looked down at yourself, and saw you were dressed in only a blue hospital gown. This didn't make sense why were you here? This wasn't the kind of experiment you had signed up for. The walls were plastic and gray; it looked nothing like the lab you had been in before.

"Help! Anyone?!" You called out, and you were struck by how shrill and weak it sounded. Terror started gripping you, what if you were truly alone? What sort of twisted experiments where they planning now?

Suddenly, the lights to your room brightened and in stepped a blue skinned woman. She has dressed in a black form-fitting outfit and behind her ghosted a man wearing a long black hood and coat. You recoiled back into the bed as far as you could at the sight of the pair.

"You're awake now, good." The women spoke with a French accent, glared down at you.

"Who are you? And where am I? And...and what do you want with me?" You stammered the questions out quickly.

"I'm, well you can call me Widowmaker, and this is Reaper. " She jerked a thumb at the man to her side. "You are at Talon headquarters; you are safe. We only recently discovered the little experiment that froze you. Someone forgot to wake you up a long time ago." Widowmaker considers you for a moment, an almost eerie smile gracing her lips.

"What do you mean a long time?"  
You didn't realize you had voiced the thought out loud until the man responded in an almost growling voice.

"Almost 60 years, it is 2076." 

You looked at them both and started to laugh. This was too unbelievable. "Good one, now tell me the truth. You still haven't explained what you want with me either." 

"Talon needs a new operative, one who can become a super soldier." Widowmaker paused and looked at her companion before speaking again. "Because of how the program was dismantled. We only have a way to give the SEP treatments to specific, rare blood types. Yours was a match, which was the only reason you where ever awoken. As for how long it's been, don't just take my word for it." She tapped something on her arm and image appears. It was a news station in what you assumed was French, in the corner you could read the date and time.

**March 18th 2076.**

 

You felt as though you couldn't breathe; your body felt numb. This was real, if only because Widowmaker had used a hologram projection of the news to prove her point.

"We can count on you to work with us? It is so much easier for you and us." Widowmaker's words seemed like a taunt as she flashed a dangerous smile.

You glared up at them. "Why would I help the group that has me chained to bed. And claims to have frozen me for 60 years?" Your voice quivered as you spoke.

"I had hoped you'd say that breaking you will be so much more fun. But for someone as pathetic as you, it won't take long." Widowmaker turned to her companion. "Reaper has a little fun, won't you? Please leave her in decent shape; we need to give her the first treatment today. I have to go motivate our little scientists."

Your breathing got faster; you start to feel light headed as Widowmaker exits the room and you are left alone with Reaper. There is silence for a long moment as you consider the hooded and cloaked man in front of you. 

"You'd be better off to join, the treatments will be hard enough on you, without the extra torture. Talon pays well enough, who knows, mercenary work might even suit you." Reaper shrugs an odd gesture you realize for a man of at least six feet tall.

You're started by his voice despite having heard it before the growling sound was unsettling. You force your fear down and glare up at him trying to feel brave. You had to defy them. "You clearly picked the wrong woman; I'd never work for a mercenary group, especially one that tricked me and has me chained to bed."

Reaper shrugged. "You wouldn't be chained if you joined. Well, I tried to be fair with you. Remember, when you're done being stubborn there is a way out of this for you."

"I'm a Y/LN we have stubbornness issues, so I wouldn't count on that being anytime soon." You'd surprised yourself with how brave you sounded. Sure you were scared, you didn't know what to do. But no one could make you work for a group like this.

Reaper didn't respond. Instead, he pulled back his hood. You gasped, it was like looking at something that belonged in a horror movie. There where an extra eyes on each side of his face, an extra mouth on his left cheek. Several long scars on his right cheek, and a burn scar on his brow.

"Oh my god..." You caught your breath, a smirk formed on Reaper's lips.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I should. Mostly because you remind me of myself before I was this." He gestured to himself, as he stepped closer to you and grabbed your hands put each in a restraint similar to the ones on your ankles. You squirmed against him, trying to break free but to no avail.

Once you were secured, he pulled a switchblade from his pocket, and he pulled down the blanket. You suddenly felt very naked, in this gown he could do almost anything he wanted to you. 

"Now hold still, you wouldn't want me to cut too deep now would you?" With that, the blade grazed your leg. It stung, and you bit your cheek, looking down you saw the blood flowing from your leg. Another cut began, deeper this time the blade traced up to your knee. You closed your eyes as tears began to flow down your cheeks. The pain was bearable, what was unbearable was how helpless you feel. Reaper could do anything he wanted to you. He cut you several more times slowly; the pain began to set in as the cuts began to overlap. You cried out, but he didn't stop instead he switched to your other leg. Covering it in small jagged marks. Both legs now had blood running down them staining the white sheet beneath them.

You heard the door open but didn't open your eyes; you felt the knife leave your skin.  
"What is it?" Reaper spoke sounding annoyed.

"Sorry to cut this short, but they are ready for the first treatment." Widowmaker's voice responded. You didn't open your eyes to see. _This can't be real! Let me wake up from this terrible dream._

"Are you going to be a good girl now?" You felt slim fingers touching your face.

More tears come rolling down your cheeks, you're afraid, you want to give in. You don't want to be hurt, but you know that if you gave in. You'd be doing things that went against all the morals you'd been raised to believe, and those you'd come to believe in as an adult. You couldn't side with a group that does these kinds of things because ultimately you'll be forced to hurt others.

You open Y/EC eyes and stare at the two Talon agents defiantly. "No, I'm not giving up that easily." 

"Oh how I'd hoped you'd say that I've been looking for a true project." Widowmaker stroked your cheek with a nail, breaking the skin. "Unfortunately, that will have to wait until after your first treatment."

A woman entered the room pushing a tray in front of her, on it rested several needles filled with different colored substances. As the women approached you with the green needle, you wiggled despite your restraints trying to keep her from being able to inject you.

"Please hold her still; I can't inject her when she moves this much." The women looked over at Reaper who had replaced his hood.

"I'm not helping with this. It's all yours Amelie." His words sounded different, almost remorseful. Widowmaker rolled her eyes and placed a hand on your elbow and wrist pinning it still.

"I figured you'd wimp out eventually. Didn't think it be this soon, though." Widowmaker's words didn't seem to phase him however as he left the room. Sealing the door shut behind him.

You felt the needle enter your skin, the green serum burned as it entered your system the yellow one came next and you suddenly felt feverish beginning to shiver lightly. After a moment you let out a scream, you felt like your skin was on fire. Finally, as the blue needle penetrated your forearm, you felt blackness creeping into your sight. 

_"Please let he be a dream, let me wake up at home in my bed."_ Was your last though as you fainted into the bed.


	3. Kindness of a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second round of SEP treatments doesn't go easy on you. Reaper takes pity on you.

“Wake up.” You jerked awake, eyes fluttering open at the sound of Reaper’s voice. You were still in your cell, and your limbs remained restrained. You let out a groan, was he back to torment you already? You glance at the clock on the wall, 12 hours had passed since your first “treatment.”

“You can get up and use the toilet, and I wouldn’t suggest trying anything, though.” He unchained your ankles as he spoke, then moved to your wrists. You suddenly realize how badly you have to pee, and how thirsty and hungry you are.

You look up at him and nod. “I won’t try anything, can I also get some water. Please.”

Reaper jerks a thumb behind him. “There is food and water for you, and some clean clothes in the bathroom. Be quick.” You felt dizzy and weak as you sat up. Yo felt him grip your arm, and help you to stand. Your legs wobbled beneath you. You were not sure if that was a side effect of fear or having not being able to move them due to the restraints.

You hobble into the bathroom, shutting the door you realize there is no lock. But you find some toiletries and a change of clothing, including a pair of sturdy looking boots resting beside the sink. You relieve yourself, then use the toiletries provided and change into the clothes. It’s a short sleeve navy blue shirt and black pants. You look at yourself in the mirror; you didn’t look any different. And aside from how awful you felt during the treatment, you couldn’t tell the difference in how.

You look down at your legs, remembering the wounds from your earlier torture. There was nothing but faint scars in their place. The wounds had all closed. You grimaced, super-human healing that’s what had happened. Undoubtedly, there would be more.

A sharp rap on the door broke you from thought. “Hurry up.”

Your stomach growled as you stepped out. Reaper stood by the door to the room arms folded across his chest. On a bedside table was a plate of toast, eggs and a pitcher of water. You sat and the bed and pulled the tray to you, and after finishing a cup of water and pouring yourself a second. Began to eat the food provided, it wasn’t what you’d usually eat. But you were too hungry to care at the moment.

After you’d picked the plate clean and helped yourself to several more cups of water, you looked up at Reaper and asked. “So where is the knife?”

He let out a loud chuckle. “It is useless to do that to you again, no. All I was here to do was make sure you took your next treatment dose. If you could lay back on the bed and take the shots, I won’t have to restrain you.”

“Go to hell.” you mutter pushing the table away, it crashed into the wall there was no way you’d pushed it that hard.

“I’ve been there, got sent back actually.” Reaper was on top of you, you kicked at him and tried to elbow him. But your struggle was short lived as he manhandled you back into the bed in your restraints.  
“You’re strong and feisty; all your doing is making this harder on yourself. Just give up.”

You snarl at him angrily. “Never.”

“Once Widowmaker gets to you, you’ll be singing a different tune.” You didn’t respond. Hopelessness welled inside you.

The door slid open, and the tray rolled in with the three colored syringes. Only this time a woman with dark skin and eyes was pushing it. She looked at you almost pitifully as she took the first syringe Reaper gripped your arm tentatively. You realized you were getting the injections no matter if you fought or not.

“Let go of my arm, I’ll hold still for the shots.” You tried to sound brave, but you heard your voice crack. You hoped you’d pass out quickly again. The pain of the last treatment burned in your mind.

Reaper released his grip on you and stepped away. In his place slipped the women she did the first injection quickly. It stung like an insect bite, then it itched, but you found you could tolerate it. With the second shot, you felt no different, aside from some of the itching going away. You jerked a little as you saw the scientist reach for the final syringe. She administered the drug quickly, and a moment later you felt your stomach churn

You let out a groan. “I’m gonna be sick.” You fight the urge to vomit. 

Reaper turned to the scientist. “Out now.” The woman didn’t say anything, clearly on edge from being this close to the "Reaper." After the door hissed shut Reaper unchained your wrists and handed you a vomit bag.

You almost immediately began heaving into the bag. What had been the point of eating if you threw it all up? You settled back in the bed you couldn’t recall a time you felt this sick. Reaper removed the bag from your hands and disposed of it and gave you a clean one.

As if sensing your thoughts he said. “It's different for everyone, but you get used to nausea. One of the medics will give you nutrition and fluids through an IV so don’t worry about it much.”

“Why do you care?” Your groan, you didn’t understand his kindness toward you.

“Talon are bastards for using SEP. It is hell on a body who isn’t prepared.” He muttered the words you barely caught them. “If you’d prefer I can leave you chained up to vomit all over yourself...” You stomach twisted, and you emptied more of its contents into the bag.

His words caught you off guard. If his earlier kindness had confused you, this defiantly made no sense. You decided against asking more questions. “Please don’t.” You groan laying back.

“You’re set for reconditioning tomorrow unless you decide you’d rather join us? You would have liberties here that you wouldn’t get to work anywhere else.”

“Would I be asked to hurt people?” Your question was pointed, and It was evident from his silence what the answer was.

After a moment you continue, your stomach having settled a bit. “Look, I’m a girl from a little town in the middle of nowhere. I couldn’t even qualify to join the army because of my issues. I couldn’t kill anyone, if nothing else you have to realize, I don’t have that in me.”

A mirthless laugh sent a chill down your spine. “Everyone has it in them. I just have to find the right motivation for you. You’d be amazed how motivating pain is.” Reaper pressed a button to open the door and left without another word.

You felt helpless again, nausea sweeping over you and you groan. “How could this happen to me?” You wonder out loud, you feel yourself on the verge of tears, and you close your eyes to fight them back. Before long you had drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: Thank you so much for the kudos, views and comments. I never imagined this little story would get 41 kudos!
> 
> Lastly. I'm trash, I had planned to try and make talon more"true" evil. But aside from Widowmaker (and her being evil mostly because of the brainwashing) I couldn't bring myself to do it with Reaper, I've officially decided this will be slightly AU timeline and a few other tweaks.


	4. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widowmaker begins to work on breaking you...

Breaking

Another Talon agent had come and tended you throughout the night. They allowed you to stretch your legs and kept you hydrated and fed through an IV in your arm. You had contemplated ripping it out, but you knew you needed the nutrition and you didn't want to end up with all your limbs in chains so decided against it. They had barely spoken to you, and you were not brave enough to ask the there name. You submited to their aid, you’d have to pick your battles you’d decided especially right now.

Watching the clock in your room time seemed to pass very quickly. You awake a few minutes before 7 in the morning to Reaper removing your shackles.

He didn’t speak right away but handcuffed you before grabbing your arm and dragging you out of bed. He leads you out of your room, you realized then. This was your first time leaving your cell. All the rooms were clearly cells, a with a window to each set up so only those outside could see inside. The area was well-lit and painted in a crisp white with no decoration. You followed him down a flight of stairs, through a maze of halls and turns. Everything seemed to be locked behind doors so you couldn’t see anything but the walls, and of course the surveillance cameras. Which to your surprise had only gotten marginally smaller in the last 60 years? 

Finally, you seem to reach your destination; it is a small room so dimly lit you can’t make anything out except shadows. But as your eyes adjust to the darkness you see a tub in the corner. Water shimmers in it, and you don't find it it isn’t hard to imagine what its purpose was. Across the room lay a table you couldn’t see what was on it. But you had an idea, and you didn’t want to know. You felt your stomach twist in fear.

“Just in time.” Widowmaker walked into the room and circled you slowly. “Changed your mind yet? We are prepared to pay you, set up any identity you want.”

You felt Reaper’s hand tighten around your arm. You looked at your feet, afraid if you looked at anything else what to come would somehow be worse.

You were silent for a long moment before responding, your voice shaking as you spoke.  
“All it takes for the triumph of evil is good men to do nothing. I’m not good, but I will not willingly sign myself onto what you are doing. It is wrong, and you know it.”

Widowmaker smiled a malicious look for her. “You are a noble heart, that is useless to you. Hold her still Reaper.”

She walked over to the table, and you struggle a bit more as Reaper grips you against his chest. Widowmaker returns carrying a needle with a transparent substance. You continue fighting, but you are injected none the less.

You begin to find it hard to stand, and even harder to think clearly. But you are still painfully aware of what is happening to you.

Widowmaker tilts her head toward the tub. “You want to do it first?” She asked Reaper in a voice that sounded all most threatening.

“No, I did my part, this is all yours now.” You felt Reaper release you. Your legs almost buckle, but a snarling Widowmaker grabbed you roughly.

“You’re weak, and it is almost pathetic.”

“Don’t try me; I could consume your soul here and now,” Reaper growled at her before; you swear your eyes deceived you. But he disappeared from the room without opening the door. You opened your mouth to ask a question but stopped.

Widowmaker dragged you to the tub forcing you to your knees. “I don’t get the chance to do this often.”

Your heart raced, you tried to open your mouth to speak, but before you could, Widowmaker had forced your head under the water. You struggled to try to get your head out of the water. But Widowmaker’s hands held you under the water.

_I’m going to die!_ you thought you try to thrash harder you needed to breathe. You feel as if you were being crushed and the blackness would take you. Suddenly you felt Widowmaker yank you out of the water; you gasped for air. Crumpling on to the hard floor, coughing as you fought to regain your breathing.

“Change your mind yet?” She sneered down at you. You felt helpless, but you refused to give up that easily. Once you regained your breath, you said one word in defiance. “No.”

Widowmaker pulled you up by your wet hair and pushed you into the water again.  
—  
Reaper watched over the next few hours as Widowmaker continued her torture. Eventually, she had grown bored of the waterboarding and had chosen more physical forms of torture. You’d gotten to the point you didn’t even talk, just gritted your teeth and took it.

Remorse swept over him, you were a kid, and this was all his fault. _I’d like to blame Angela, but this isn’t her fault._

This torture would go on until you cracked, and if he had to guess it would take you a week to break, and that was being generous.

He watched as you fell to the floor, several swift kicks from Widowmaker did nothing to rouse you. When she lifted your head by the hair it was then Reaper realized you had fainted. He phased into the room; the door seemed pointless unless he had to use it with someone else who had to use it.

“Take her back to her cell.” Widowmaker looked like a child who’s favorite toy had to be put away.

He didn’t bother to respond, he lifted and carried you back to your room. Reaper laid you out on your bed, he started to chain you to the bed but decided against it. Dried blood was on your face, and numerous bruises covered all the visible skin. He pulled up your shirt gently and grunted. “At least two broken ribs.”

They’d heal in a few days, but the pain would be intense, especially with the next SEP treatment due later. Without thinking, he retrieved a wet cloth and washed the blood from your face then left it to rest on your forehead.  
You start to wake; you mumble something delusional. “B/F/N (best friend or boyfriend name) what happened to me? Tell me it was all a nightmare…”

Your eyes open fully, awaking from the stupor to see Reaper standing over you. You blink repeatedly, he’s still there, and he is holding a paper cup with what you assume is water. “Drink slowly.”

He commands you don’t have the strength to fight it. Your hurt and achy all over your body, thirsty and hungry as well. You sit up on the bed and allow him to help you drink it all down quickly.

“More,” your croak. Reaper pours you another glass and hands you the cup. Your hands shake, but you drink it fast splashing only a little on yourself.

You lay back, and feel tears sting your eyes. “What did I do to deserve this? Why me, God why me.” Your sobbing, that ugly horrid sound, and your chest heaves.

Reaper felt the urge to reach out and comfort you, but he steeled himself. He was getting soft; you’d have to figure out this on your own. Who knew, maybe this would break you faster that would be better for you. Accept they controlled your life now, and learn to live with it, just as he had. Reaper chained your legs to the bed. The sounds of your sobs haunting him well after he had left your cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 61 kudos! <3 And the view and bookmarks. I never dreamed that anyone would want to read this little fiction. Just thank you so very much!
> 
> On a side note, I'm uncertain who Reader will end up romantically with by the end of the story. I am definitely going to build up Reader and Reaper's relationship more. So it may or may not turn romantic. *Shrugs* I plan on glazing over torture much like I did on this one. Because I find it too morbid for me to write, just not my thing.  
> Lastly, I should have another short chapter out tomorrow. So stay tuned!


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks of torture, you find yourself giving in.

You settled into a routine from hell, SEP treatment followed with a meal, if you tolerated it. If not IV fluids and nutrition. Then you’d be dragged back to the torture chamber by Reaper or some other Talon agent to be tormented by Widowmaker. Then it was back to your room chained to the bed, and wishing you were dead. Praying that whatever God out there would have mercy on you and send someone to save you.

In all it took you 12 days to break, Reaper had been unable bring himself to watch your torture as Widowmaker grew more and more sadistic in her methods. Whatever she had done in that final session had broken your resistance completely.

“Stop! I’ll do anything you want just; please stop!” You sobbed over and over again, curled up in a ball as far from Widowmaker as you could be. How could she have done that to you? Was there no line she wouldn’t cross? You sob harder and hear the unmistakable thuds of Reaper’s feet.

“Come on.” Was all Reaper said, grabbing your arm and making you stand. You followed him out of the room hugging the wall opposite of Widowmaker not wanting to look at her. You went through a maze of hallways and found yourself in a new area. Artificial sunlight was mimicked in a communal space and what looked like dorm rooms lined up on either side. He led you to the last room and opened the door. It was bigger then your cell had been it also contained a regular twin bed, desk, chair, and dresser.

“Dinner will be served in an hour, and I’m sure you’ll figure out where to go.” Before Reaper left you standing alone in your new room he placed something on your wrist. “This will only come off when the room door is locked if you try and escape or tamper with it. It will explode and you with it.

He left the room more quickly than usual; he tended to linger in your room as if considering something about you. Broken as you where now, a pathetic wreck unwilling to be hurt anymore left nothing for someone to muse over anymore. You took off your boots and curled up on your bed, you pulled the blankets over your head and sobbed into your pillow.  
\-------////////-------  
Reaper knew he had to inform Widowmaker of the recent orders he’d received regarding Y/N training. So he set off to her office once he reached it he entered, not bothering to knock. She sat at her desk, pieces of her sniper rifle scattered across the table as she cleaned it.

"I’m going to train her,” Reaper stated matter of factly.

“No, she needs a steady hand. And precision training, something you lack.” Widowmaker shook her head and clicked her tongue.

“I’m the only person here with the experience to train a super soldier. This order comes from above you. The boss directly contacted me, ordering _me_ to take responsibility for our new agent, something about how he didn't want her dead before her training was complete. Don't believe me check your messages.”

Glaring at Reaper, Widowmaker accesses her email quickly. Sure enough, the message is there. “Fine.” She spits the word at him with such venom. “But if you go easy on Y/N, I’ll tell the boss all about your little pet. Maybe she’ll finally let those nanobots stop working.

Reaper lets out a laugh. "A weak threat, unlike you. Talon needs me, and Y/N will be mission ready in two weeks. After the last of her SEP treatments.”

“I most certainly hope so, there are ops that could use 24’s help.”

“You are code-naming her, 24? Why?” Reaper says like the code name is the strangest one he has ever heard.

“I kept count, and last 20 died during SEP treatments. Then three more died during conditioning. She is number 24. Fitting don’t you think?”

Reaper found he didn’t like the idea of 23 and now 24 lives being thrown away because of the SEP. he had to find a way to stop it. Talon had enough resources they didn’t need super soldiers; they could fight without the hellish enhancement that had killed and hurt to many.

“It is fitting; I expected something more from you though.” He tried to make it an insult but was unsure if he had succeeded. It had the opposite effect. 

Widowmaker smiled wickedly at Reaper. “Oh she is just a means to an end, after a year we will be able to build even more enhanced soldiers. Then no one will stand in our way!”

“Plans don’t tend to work out that perfectly.” Reaper turned away with a shrug and ghosted through the wall. Widowmaker's words were reverberating in his mind. 

_This is my fault, and I have to stop them from rebuilding a SEP._ he shifted into his room, pulling off his mask and pulling off his long robe. He sat in his bed trying to plan just how to do it. Without himself being dispersed by the nanobots control Talon had enabled and without Y/N being caught in the crossfire. He cursed himself; he cared about what happened to you that would make this all so much more complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 89 kudos, and almost 900 views. I'm speechless, thank you I'm honored and just so happy to see so many people interested. I'm sorry it took so long for this shorter chapter. But to be fair, it happened because this "short" chapter ended up being 3,000 words and two chapters. So a second chapter will be up later today!


	6. Training Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reaper and you complete your first day of training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Referenced/Implied Sexual Assault in here. You've been warned, I don't like making light of such things so please bare with me. I felt this was something that had to be in a story of this nature.

When you awoke, you found 11 hours had passed. You lay in bed, you moved your legs and to your surprise; you found they weren't restrained. Then your memories of the previous day came back. You fight the urge to vomit. She’d found your weakness and exploited it. Not just once, but twice. You cursed the other members of Talon she had under her thumb that would do anything for her.

You were weak and pathetic; they’d broken you. Tears formed in your eyes but you tried to force them down, you could smell yourself, and your hair was in bad shape. You were definitely in need of a shower. Something to wash some of the taints of your weakness from your skin. You search the room and find several sets of clothing in a small set of drawers. You grab them and head to the bathroom after triple checking the door was locked you strip and step into the shower.

Washing days of sweat and blood from your skin, looking down your body you see the multitude of bruises, scars, burns and half-healed cuts. You’d never seen yourself as particularly beautiful, but who would want to touch you now. No one. “Oh god!” You start to cry, and you sob resting your head against the wall of the shower.

There was a sharp knock on the door; you decided to ignore it. You sniffled and managed to stem the flow of tears. You set about washing your hair; it felt good. It had become so filthy and tangled you weren't sure if you’d be able to get the knots out of it. Another knock, you ignored it again. Couldn’t you shower in peace? You poured conditioner into your palm and ran it through your hair massaging your scalp you let out a groan. Then stood there for a moment letting the water run over your broken body.

“Hot as this all is, finish up. Your next treatment is supposed to be given in half an hour. You’ll need to eat first.” You trip backward but manage not to fall, grabbing instead at the shower rail. Reaper was standing there staring at you, beside the still locked bathroom door.

“She sends you in here to mess with me too? I thought that part was over if I joined.” You snarled remembering the humiliation she had other members of Talon inflict on you. You quickly turn off the water and quickly wrap yourself in a towel.

“What? No, I’d…” He muttered if you could see his face you’d like to think he was blushing. “Hurry, I’ll be outside.”

“Let me change in damn peace.” You mutter folding your arms across your chest. Reaper didn’t say anything else, he turned and disappeared out the door without opening it.

Despite having overheard a few conversations with other of Talons Agents discussing the nanobots and how it allowed him strange powers. You still found it odd to watch him leave that way.

You dressed quickly, brushing your teeth and pulling your hair back into a sloppy bun. Finally, you slipped into your calf high boots and unlocked the door. Across the room Reaper stood, he seemed to be surveying your room but spoke quietly but his voice as rough as ever.

“What did you mean by Widowmaker sending me to mess with you?”

You fold your arms, glaring at him. “Good one, like you don’t know how she’d send Axis in to feel me up. Nice try lying there, let's just go. Get this over with.” You forced back tears, and you tried to focus on how angry you felt. It wasn’t working you felt your lip tremble as Reaper spoke again.

“You’re serious? She let someone assault you.” His voice had taken on a sound of burning rage. “That will never happen again, should she threaten you or any other Talon agent try to bother you. You fight back and tell me, I’m in charge of your training and this is unacceptable.” He growled it sounded like something from a video game a monster in the dark.

You didn’t respond, unsure what to say. How could he not know what Widowmaker had done? She’d used several agents during the torture. It had honestly surprised you that he had never been present. It hadn’t occurred to you, and Widowmaker might be higher up then Reaper in the command chain. It was a sobering thought for you.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” You mutter softly walking past him and opening your door. The smell of food drifted down the hallway, and you must be close to the kitchen you followed your way down the hall trying your best to ignore Reaper walking behind you.

You entered an almost empty cafeteria. You noticed Axis sitting in a corner. She eyed you darkly then went back to her oatmeal. You saw a small breakfast bar, hot food, cold cereal with a surprising variety. You picked some of your favorites and sat in a corner, trying to face yourself so that no one would notice you right away. You set down the tray and numbly started feeding yourself. This was some of your favorite foods. You recalled your mom making this for you when you were a kid. You missed her; you missed all your family. Why had this happened to you? You felt tears sting your eyes and you tried to distract yourself with finishing off your plate. You turned your head when you heard a loud thud. Axis was crumpled on the floor. She stood dusting herself off and glaring at Reaper.

You knew you had missed a conversation but had a good idea what this conversation had been discussing. “You have been clear, but I have to follow orders so take it up with Widowmaker if you want to make sure your little birdy isn’t roughed up.” Axis looked more annoyed than angry as she left the cafeteria.

Reaper wasn’t wearing his mask you realized. He must have taken it off to intimidate Axis. You felt your stomach twist slightly. He had stood up for you, but why? What did he have to gain from helping you?

He retrieved his mask and stalked over to you. “Let's go we don't have all day.” You followed him through the maze of hallways once again. This had to be how they kept people here, you decided. No one knew how to get out. You reached a familiar place, the infirmary, and you’d been here more times in recent days than you cared to count but never for treatment.

You recognized the medic who turned to greet you. Dark skinned with platinum blonde hair; she softly smiled Karen had tended to you frequently and had been by far the most humane of those to do so. She’d even changed the times of some of your treatments to allow you more sleep or given you nausea medicine beforehand so you wouldn’t throw up.

“Y/N, happy to see you finally joined us. You’ll be glad to know. No more injections are needed for your SEP treatments! Just two weeks of these oral medications and then a weekly pill.”

You nod, well that was a small bonus no more shots. “Ok, thanks, Karen.” You mumbled as she retrieved a cup of water and a small cup containing four pills. You took both and swallowed the pills down quickly. You had fought the urge to throw them across the room, but if you did that you’d be back to be tortured just the thought sent a shiver up your spine.

“I trust The Reaper, and you can show yourselves out. Same time tomorrow for your next dose.” Karen nodded and took the cups from your hands disappearing into another room.

You turned around and faced Reaper. “So you get to train the girl who can’t run or hold a gun steady, I can already tell this will be so fun.” The sarcasm is evident in your voice. Reaper jerked his head in the direction of the door, you followed him out of the infirmary and back into the hallway.

“It was an order, not a picked assignment. It’ll take time, but you’ll pick it up quick the SEP will enable the physical training to happen faster. But this won’t be easy, but believe me when I say. You’d rather me train you then Widowmaker or one of her pawns.”

The words took you by surprise and it took you several moments to respond by then you had entered into what you could see was the training area. Aways off you saw some agents sparring, a gun range behind glass where agents practiced with various guns, against your jaw drops stunned. Robot targets that move. You chided yourself after a moment, 60 years had changed a lot. In the corner of the room were treadmills and punching bag. He stopped I front of the bag, and you finally spoke.

“You talk about all this like you care what happens to me.”

There was silence, and you were sure he wouldn’t respond. They where a group of mercenaries and the Reaper. A monster of a man surely wouldn’t give a damn about a weak little girl.

“What happened to you wasn’t fair, but I didn’t get into mercenary work to debate ethics. I intend to give you the best chance at survival possible so listen up…” He spent the next hour with you teaching you basic punches and kicks.

“Elbows in! Protect that face, do you want to die? Knees bent slightly, come on my mother could kick better.” By the end of the regiment your knuckles were red and bruised. You were sure if you checked your shins they were in a similar state.

“Treadmill now,” Reaper growled, you fought to catch your breath. You could already tell the SEP had improved your strength and stamina. You’d have never lasted that hour before. You started at a jog for several minutes before he leaned over and programmed something into the machine. The speed increased to full on to a run, and 13 miles appeared as your goal on the screen.

“You can’t be serious.” You hadn’t spoken to him other than to acknowledge a command before now.

“I am very serious, and I wouldn’t talk, it’ll make the last two miles harder.” You could swear you heard a faint hint of amusement.

Minutes passed, mile three you felt your legs weaken. You pushed on, ten more to go. 7 miles came quickly; you’d begun to find it harder to keep pace.

“If you aren’t feeling motivated, I can always go get Axis…” His words hit you like a barb, the memories of the pain that had been inflicted on you filled you on. Your anger burned hot and the miles and time passed quickly. How dare he! What a sick fucked up person would threaten you like that. The treadmill began to slow, and you blinked it was at ten miles you slowed to a walk for several minutes catching your breath.

“So why stop me early? Or was it so you can go get her?” You can’t bring yourself to look at the Reaper. You could hear your own heavy breaths and after a moment his slow response.

“It was motivation, and you surpassed what I expected ten miles is further than any other recruit I’ve ever trained. We are mercenaries, but I won’t allow them to abuse you again. Am I clear?”

“Funny didn’t see you stopping them before.” You mumble under your breath, and you lick your lips thirsty. Stepping off the treadmill, you feel slightly dizzy and blink several times trying to push the feeling away. A bottle of what looked like sports drink was pressed into your hands. You blink up to see who had given it to you.

“Drink it,” Reaper commanded.

You swallow the drink down quickly, and after a moment you hear words that almost didn’t seem real as if someone else spoke them in his harsh voice. “If I’d know what they had intended to do to you. I’d have never retrieved you if I’d known how they meant to break you. I’d have taken Widowmaker’s soul myself.”

You nod for a moment, a spark of hope inside you. You knew this wasn’t escaping. But maybe, just maybe someday you could get away from all this. You knew it was almost to a foolish hope, but you cling to it. It was the only thing that kept you from giving into complete despair. Courage was filling you, and you decide to ask the question you’d long pondered.

“You don’t seem like a Reaper unless names have in fact changed that much. You look like an, well I don’t know. Perhaps a Gavin to me or maybe a David.”

“Not even close.” He huffed. “We will call it here. We will do a longer session tomorrow. Go get lunch and rest.” He ordered as he walked toward the door quickly. You stretched preparing to head to the cafeteria; you could feel your stomach rumbling.

Reaper stopped turned his head toward you and said one word before disappearing. “Gabriel.”

You smiled a little, yes there was defiantly a little hope for you.


	7. Pity or Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training continues, and you try and settle into this new life.

The next day came all too fast, you awoke and prepared for your day quickly. You then sat on your bed waiting for Reaper to retrieve you. You felt unsafe and awkward outside of your room you had opted to retrieve your food from the cafeteria and eat in your room the day before. It had been a very dull day laying in bed after your training. Minutes passed, Reaper had still not shown, and your mind began to wander some. It struck you how empty your room was, no books, no tv, no laptop and no video game console. You wondered what all those things looked like now. And what Xbox had named the latest console. _"180 so you can finally turn around and walk away."_

You smiled to yourself for a moment before the memory of the last two weeks of torture, the suffering. You take a deep breath, regardless of whether you wanted it or not. This was your life now. You had to be realistic even if you didn’t like it this compound was home. Maybe if you asked nicely, they’d give you some books to read in your downtime. You doubted they’d give you anything connecting you to the outside world. You resolved to ask Reaper after training. You didn’t want to try your luck too much before then.

You stood as you watched the door slide open, Reaper stepped inside. He considered you for a moment before speaking sharply.

“Ready? Good, I hate waiting on you.”

You nod and mumble. “I will try to be ready from now on, makes this easier I suppose.” You walk toward the door where he stands, but Reaper doesn't move. You feel yourself blush feeling suddenly very uncomfortable.

When he spoke, it was in a harsh growl. “I expect you to put a 100% into all of your training. You have 13 days to be mission ready, remember this training will be what saves your life.”

You nod, your gut twisting suddenly. Two weeks that didn’t seem like a lot of time. With that he leads you to the infirmary, you took your next dose of SEP pills (Karen had instructed you that it was best to take these pills and then eat.) and then you went to the cafeteria. You picked some light foods, you didn’t want to start combat training on a full stomach and sat down to eat. You saw a few Talon agents scattered across the room. But all ate faster and quickly left the area when Reaper sat down across from you.

You ate in silence, despite the mask you could feel him staring you down. “Do you only come here to scare off the other agents?”

Reaper let out a laugh. “No, a side effect of being a monster.”

You take a few more bites of your food. “Do you um, eat still? Or do those natobots make it, so you don’t need to?”

“Nanobots, and yes I do. I just don’t eat here. The boss felt a monster might hurt the morale of the other agents. I'm paid well enough to do as I'm told. The exception being making sure you’re combat ready. I don't need any of these agents messing with you until you are combat ready.” There was a hint of disgust, and if you could see his eyes, you'd be sure he was rolling his eyes.

You were surprised by the candidness of his words. You took the last bites of your food and stood. “Guess I’m ready, let’s blow this joint figuratively speaking.”

“About time you’re so damn slow when eating.” He grumbled standing; you found yourself smiling, you recalled on several occasions your brother saying the same thing. There it was again the punch in the stomach, and you missed them all so terribly. You tried to push back the memories and instead focused on following Reaper to the training area. You both speak little, after completing your exercises and running, he takes you into the shooting range. Along the wall hangs a variety of weapons, rifles, shotguns, handguns, swords and even what looked to be a bow.

Reaper selected a small rifle from the wall and handed it to you. “I know you've fired a gun before this will be the most simple one to learn with. Once you can aim worth a damn, we will move up to higher caliber and perhaps try handguns.” You shake your head.

“No handguns, a rifle, and a knife. I used them when I used to go out to my Aunt’s farm during the summer.” A warm memory of shooting cans and using a knife to open hay for horses and cows flashed across your mind. You shake your head and take the gun and check the safety was on and careful to hold the weapon in a safe direction.

“Pick a target and hold…” Reaper began instructions, but you’d already raised the rifle. Switched off the safety and fired two rounds. First hit the target shoulder and second the chest. You switched back to the safety.

“Next gun, if you expect me to kill people I’ll need something with more kick than a .22.” You say in a slightly cocky voice.

“For a little girl from Y/T(Your Town) you are full of surprises…” Reaper took the weapon and chose a higher caliber handing it to you.

“You’ll fire all the rounds and reload three times. Then I’ll be sending you into the simulator that should kick you off your high horse.”

“Widowmaker kicked everything out of me. You won’t need to worry about that.” The words you mutter softly; it wasn’t truly meant to be said allowed. You fire your first round of shots, all hitting your targets even if it wasn’t quite where you’d aimed.

“She isn’t doing half bad, especially considering you’re training her.” Widowmaker’s voice made your stomach churn, you turned and faced her. You tried to think of something snarky to say. But you felt fear gripping you and your mouth sealed shut.

“What do you want? I’m in the middle of her training her, so unless you are volunteering as a target get out.” Reaper growled stalking toward Widowmaker and towering over her.

“Oh, my dear Reaper, only here to make sure you aren't softening her training. The boss wants an update from me, I can confirm to him she’ll be combat ready in his time frame. All thanks to you.” She tried to pat his arm, but he stepped away.

“Out. Now.” He said flatly, Widowmaker face turned to a scowl.

“I didn’t think anyone could soften you, but it appears I was wrong. Just remember, one toe out of line, and those nanobots could be making you sing a different tune.”

Reaper laughed. “You’ve mistaken a limited range of empathy for another super soldier to going soft. She means nothing to me, a tool with a means to an end. As is every other agent of Talon, especially you Amelie.”

Widowmaker grinned wickedly. His words made your heart sink. After everything, this was the truth coming out. “I’ll let you return to your training then.” 

You turn away from both of them, your heart racing as you reload your gun and then without waiting take the next round of shots. You reload again and empty the weapon. You’d been foolish to think anyone here gave a damn about you. How could you have been so dumb?

“Six head shots, you shoot better angry who would have known. Let’s get you in that simulator now.” Reapers voice snapped you from your thoughts. You nod your head and follow him toward the simulator room.

He punched in some settings. “This will start out easy enough, three moving bots you’ll disable with these blanks.” He handed you a small pouch of the fake bullets. “These will get harder, and eventually they will shoot back so don’t get cocky kid.” 

Anger still boiled in you, and you choose not to respond. Instead, you stepped into the simulator and loaded the gun as the door sealed shut. The bots came out from an opening in the wall. All three traced predictable patterns. You set a stance, raised the rifle and fired your shots quickly. One after another the bots slumped disabled, you reloaded, and the bots came back online. They returned to the opening, and four new bots replaced them. Each was holding what looked like a small gun, they began firing, a paintball knocking your right arm covering it in green paint. You curse and move quickly for cover. There were four pillars scattered throughout the room you dive and hide behind one. The bots advance on you as one. You curse and aim, taking a quick shot you miss. You know you have to move, so you run for the next pillar. Another round of paintballs are shot at you, but you dodge them all. You take a deep breath and steady your aim. One shot then another and two bots are disabled. You break for the next pillar and quickly reload before peaking around again and taking out the last bot with a precise shot to the head. As you step out you remember there were four bots now.  
You drop to the floor on instinct as a round of paintballs explodes over you. You crawl quickly back behind your cover, panting a little. You turn around aim and shoot disabling the last bot.

“Sloppy but that will do go now, get out here,” Reaper called over the intercom. You stand tall, feeling jittery stepped out of the simulator room. You hand the gun back to Reaper the anger from his earlier words boiling into you.

“I’m done training for today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I didn’t say you could go, soldier.” Reaper seemed to grow taller and tower over you.

“I’m not a _soldier_." You glare at him for a moment. "I'm going to kill for Talon and be combat ready I’m 12 days. Unless you’re going to drag me back to Widowmaker for more "reconditioning” I’m done.“ Without another word, you leave the training area, hurrying back to your room. You pass other agents all of them eye you warily and give you a wide berth. Your anger was rapidly turning into the urge to cry. You were thankful when you entered your room and were able to lock the door. 

You lay down on your bed and sobbed into your pillow. You weren't sure he much time passed, but when you became more aware of your surroundings, you realized Reaper was standing in your room. You wipe your eyes, sitting up on your bed. 

"If you’re going to take me to her just do it.” You try and sound tough, but decided to not look at him.

“I won’t be doing that, but don’t mouth off to me. It’ll make it that much harder to keep us both in good standing here.”  
There it was the undertone that almost sounded like he cared about you.

“Stop pretending you care, Gabriel, we both know you don’t.” You snear the words trying to make them sound as venomous as possible.

“Not caring, Y/N. That would be much easier; I wish it were that simple.” A strange feeling is overtaking you. His words had taken you completely by surprise.

“Y..y..you do care what happens to me?” You stammer. “But why?”

Reaper nods his head and lets out a sigh. “Because you didn’t deserve this world.” He mumbles something you can’t quite catch. “Same time tomorrow, be ready. Please.” The last word seems foreign from his lips.

You nod your head feeling uncertain, but knowing that you had someone like Reaper on your side, someone who could play this game of Talon’s made you feel safer. He walked toward the door and hit the button.

“I will be ready. I have a small favor to ask though.” You called after a moment he turned toward you head bent slightly. “I'd like some books to read in my downtime.” Your cheeks flush bright red. You feel foolish asking for something so petty.

He nods his head. “I’ll see what I can do.” With that, he slipped from the room. Leaving you alone to curl up for a nap on your bed. _"This still doesn't feel real."_

\---------------------/////--------------------  
Gabriel Reyes cursed himself. He cared about you more than he wanted to. He watched you and felt something stir in him. He wasn't sure what it could be called. Love or pity? He shook his head. One thing was sure; he was going to get you as far from here and Talon as possible. That would take time, and until then he’d need to get you combat ready and raise no more suspicion. He picked up the tablet in his room and ordered a small number of books to be delivered to your room later. He chooses a variety unsure of what you would like. 

It struck him then; he defiantly had a crush on you. “Ah fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 121 kudos! <3 I am not sure how people can like this self-indulgent trash but thank you. I do work very hard on every chapter (even if you doubt it by my poor writing skills). The plot is thickening a bit here, and I look forward to pushing the story onward. Perhaps we will get to see some former Overwatch agents on 24's first mission? ~~Not gonna be in Egypt nope, no Shrike or Pharah not at all. ok it's one scenario I'm toying with we will see.~~


	8. Pre-Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 finishes training, apprehensive about her first mission she receives an unusual visitor.

The next 12 days passed quickly, your training had gotten harder, but you adapted quickly. The SEP treatment was increasing your strength and stamina in ways you hadn’t thought possible. You prided yourself on being a good shot; you had taken out 30 bots on your final training session. 

You began to feel like there was some sort of life here for you, training and reading were at the least enjoyable. The twenty-some books that had been delivered after your chat with Reaper had become a rock to your sanity. A way to escape this hell even if it was only temporarily. You giggled thinking of the cheesy omnic-human romance that you’d found in one of your drawers one day. It wasn’t all that steamy, but so cute it left you blushing everytime you read it. You wondered who had left it there, and it hadn't been in your original shipment of books. You sigh, some things were best left unasked. The omnic wars had been explained to you to some extent by Karen after one of your treatments. Although you realized you'd never understand it all that well, you sympathized with the omnics, free thinking creations of humans that humanity didn't seem interested in taking responsibility for creating.

It was late that evening, and you knew your first mission was scheduled for the next day. But all other information had been withheld. Your exposure to other Talon agents had been virtually non-existent aside from Reaper’s training. Although, it seemed Talon lacked in active field agents. So that could explain more of it than you realized. You were stirred from your thoughts by a soft knock on your door. Who would be visiting that would knock? “Come in.” You say standing and straightening your clothes.

The door opens and Axis steps inside she is biting her lip, your skin crawls remembering your last meeting alone with her. But you can handle yourself now you won’t let her harm you.

“I won’t bother you long. I just need to apologize. What I did to you was wrong, Widowmaker threatened…” She trails off. “There was no excuse for what I did, I hurt you and want to make sure you know I won’t ever harm you again. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but just know I owe you one if there is ever anything I can do tell me.” Axis nods her head awkwardly, and you stand in stunned silence for a moment.

“I don’t know if I can forgive you, but I would like to know what Widowmaker used against you. She seems to have everyone on a string she is rather good at that.” You speak slowly, choosing your words carefully.

Axis raised an eyebrow. “Tangled in her web, would be a more fitting description.” She paused and then haltingly spoke “She threatened my daughter, said if I didn’t help her break you she would kill her. Widowmaker was very pissed when Reaper wouldn’t help her…” Axis stops speaking shaking her head.

You’re angry and hurt, but this just confirms your belief that Widowmaker is the problem. What kind of person would threaten a child? _A psychotic terrorist with no feeling._  
“That would be a compelling reason. Does she live here? How old is she?” You ask the questions before your filter kicks in you are sure Axis won’t answer.

“No, thank god she isn’t. Ariadne is in a boarding school…safer for her there. She’ll be 8 in a few days, and it is hard to be away from her but. I don’t want her to be exposed to all this. This wasn’t the life I wanted for her or me.” Axis eyes shifted, and she mumbled her words.

You felt a pang in your stomach, the idea of a child being away from their parent. “I guess life isn’t easy for anyone.” You say after a moment.

Axis nods her head. “You worst than most, I didn’t even know about these experiments until after the fact.” She swallows and shakes her head. “Bastards as they are, the money is good. Once you are in, there is only one way out dead.”

The door opened, and Reaper stepped inside, as soon as he saw Axis he let out a snarl and reached toward her. You're unsure of what he is going to do but act on the assumption that Reaper thinks she is harassing you. You take several steps forward separating the two.

“She isn’t bothering me Reaper, Axis was clearing the air if I’m to work here…I’ll need to be able to tolerate other agents.”

Reaper growled and took a step back. “Well, that makes this easier then, report to the airship at 0300 hours. We are going to Egypt. Looks to be some valuable tech there we are being sent to collect. Shouldn’t be much resistance, a full briefing will take place in route.”

You feel your heart sink. This was all happening. You’ve been awake for almost a month, you are a super soldier, and your first mission is tomorrow.

“Am I clear?” Reaper spoke harshly, you just stand there stunned. Axis speaks up.  
“Maybe another team would be better; she needs more training to be…” You can’t believe, is she trying to buy you time? Reaper cuts Axis off.  
“You doubt my about you to train her?” Reaper’s words almost seemed like a challenge.

“No, it just seems strange to field her so quickly.” Axis pulled her face into a blank expression. “And she hasn’t done any team training.”

“Alexis these orders come from the boss. Don’t ask stupid questions.” You are confused for a moment before you realize, Axis was her codename. Why had you thought otherwise? You mentally facepalm you have your moments.  
“Now get out, I need to speak with 24 privately.”

Axis nodded toward you. “See you at 0300.” Before walking and sealing the door shut behind her.

You feel your palms get sweaty. “So am I to assume my code name is 24?” You stuttered slightly feeling very nervous.

“Yes, you are the 24th and only survivor of Talon’s trial of SEP.” Reaper shrugged it off as if it were nothing. “I came here to remind you, you follow orders to the letter. You shoot whatever and whenever you're told. Or this will end with you back in reconditioning.”

Your skin crawls. “23 people died?” You fold your arms across your chest and look down at your feet for a moment. Your voice takes on a bitter tone. “Bet Widowmaker is looking forward to picking me apart again given a chance.”

Reaper sighs and nods his head. “Y/N, Widowmaker wanted to come remind you, I took the duty from her. I don’t want any of this for you kid. But it’s the hand you’ve drawn, just do as you’re told. Please Y/N.”

You feel tears build up in your eyes. “Gabriel, I don’t want to hurt anyone. But can you promise me no civilians or children?” Your voice is thick; you don’t realize until afterward, you’d used his real name. Gabriel is silent. Clearly, he can’t promise anything. You speak again this time tears slip down your cheeks.

“Gabriel, show me your face and tell me the truth. I need to prepare for this, and I have to know what kind of monster I’m going to become.”

The movement is slow, but he pulls off the mask, his face didn’t seem as scary now. Despite the gaping hole in his cheek with pointed teeth and black eyes.

“Y/N, you could never be a monster. You aren't like me, this is a private company, there shouldn’t be civilians or children, but I can’t promise you anything. I…” He falters as you begin to cry, you are so close to him he isn’t sure how it happened, but you are hugging. Sobbing into his chest, he runs a hand through your hair for a moment holding you silently until you regain composure.

You take a step back from him wiping your eyes. “Thank you, for everything Gabriel. I hope this mission is fast, now if you’ll excuse me I’d like some time alone. I’ll report at 0300.”

Gabriel Reyes replaced the mask on his face, as he nodded. He didn’t say anything but left the room quickly. You laid down on the bed. You had 7 hours before it would be time to report you’d need to sleep. But it was a long while before you fell into a fitful rest.

\---------/////-------  
Gabriel Reyes paced his room, for too long he’d been in his bitterness. His life was shit, no doubt and he’d been fucked over by many friends. But watching Y/N suffer had reminded him of why he’d volunteered for SEP. Hell, why he’d volunteered for Overwatch. To protect people, from people and orginizations like Talon. Talon were bastards they were a threat to everyone, most of all a threat to Y/N.

A plan began to form in his mind. He would need help to get you far from here and into hiding. And he would need to put an end to Talon’s SEP. A grim smile played across his lips; this would feel good. This would blow up in Widowmaker’s face, and he’d enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how people are reading this, it's self-indulgent trash. This fanfiction is the only thing keeping me going with how bad my job is at the moment. So thank you all for enjoying. <3 (155 kudos someone pinch me)  
> I really want to work on 24's first mission and have it up tomorrow, but *shrugs* I can't promise anything. If I am insomniac again it will most likely be in we will see I suppose.


	9. The Shrike and Mission Compications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24's first mission and a chance meeting with the Shrike.

It was 0245 when you awake; you rushed to get ready. Dressing in your dark uniform and pull on your bulletproof vest. You’d been to the landing dock only once when Reaper had shown you around the base you were thankful you still remembered how to get there.

You glance up at a clock as you enter the hanger, 0300. _At least I’m not late…._  
“Y/LN! Get your ass over here. We need to move.” Reaper’s rough voice didn’t hide his annoyance, and you walk fast toward the airship that he stands arms folded on the ramp.

“Well, I’m not late…” You mutter under your breath as you walk up the ramp. Reaper has already moved is seated inside Axis sits across from him, you stand awkwardly for a moment and then pick a seat beside Axis. Reaper just didn’t seem like the person to sit beside.

“If you’re early you're on time, if you're on time your late and there is no excuse for being late.” Reaper reprimand made you roll your eyes.

“You sound like my mother.” You sigh folding your arms across your chest Axis let out a laugh.

“Both of our mothers.” Axis stifled another giggle.

“Smart mouths, shut it. Or I’ll have them closed permanently.” Reaper said in a low, menacing tone.

“Yes sir, you can debrief us now.” Axis struggled to hide her smile.

Reaper nodded and spoke quickly. “The Temple of Anubis is our OP location. Not long ago a team took out the God AI there. Our OP is simple. We are looking for some blueprints for some highly useful tech. Recon said, there is limited security at the site currently. But to be safe, I want Axis up high. Call out if there is anything, you see. 24, you’re going in front. I’ll take the back; we will meet up at coordinates that will be transmitted to your devices once we land.”

He hands Axis and you a device similar to the one Widowmaker carried or as you liked to referred to it. “The futures Apple Watch.” You were not sure how to use it entirely, but you had an inkling touch screen technology hadn’t changed that drastically. Next, he passed out the small ear devices, and you knew it was a communicator and slipped it into your left ear.

You felt anxiety kicking up. You were being sent to the front, alone. Would you be able to kill someone if it came to that? You bite your lip. You’d learned a few non-lethal takedown methods. _If there isn’t much resistance, I should be able to knock them out. Order is retrieval, not to kill everyone._ then you realize, you don’t have your rifle or knife.

“Uh, where are my weapons?” You ask uncertainly.

Reaper stands and pulls your rifle and a pouch containing your knife from the container over your head. “Where they will be for every mission until you’re trusted to keep them on you at all times. Unlike the one you trained with, this one has 15 rounds.” He tossed them, and you caught both. You rest the rifle on your lap and pull the knife from its pouch and slip it into your boot.

“We are three hours out. We have 11 minutes to get to from the drop point to our target. I expect you both to be ready.” Reaper’s words woke you from your thoughts.

You stay silent and nod your head, Axis grins and then asks. “When have I ever let you down?”

“Your work isn’t impressive; it lacks refinement something you need to learn,” Reaper said flatly.

Axis rolled her eyes. “But when has a mission not been completed? Not once in the five years, we’ve been teamed. Have a little faith, my dear Reaper.”

Gabriel didn’t respond, this playful banter. It was different, it reminded him of his days in Blackwatch, he suppressed those memories for years, and in the last two weeks, he’d thought of it daily. God, he was going soft, and that wasn’t going to help him or Y/N.

You rest your head against the back of your seat, and you end up falling asleep. You awake several hours later to Axis shaking your arm. “Wake up 24; we are 5 minutes from drop site.”

You sit up straight, and you feel your heart begin to beat a little faster. You check your boot for the knife and then check your rifle. Axis stands to reach for her sniper rifle and side arm. She grabs an ammo pouch and tosses it to you, you catch it and attach it to your belt. You try and hold your hands still, but you can feel them shaking as you grip your rifle.

You feel the airship start it’s decent as Axis slips back into her seat. She looks at you and smiles reassuringly. “Just remember your training 24, you’ve been trained by one of the best this mission will go just fine. I’ve got your back.” You nod our head trying to slow your breathing.

Reaper chuckled, a typically terrifying sound you’d grown accustomed to hearing. “I think there was a compliment for me in there.”

“Don’t let it go to your head.” Axis offered him a mischievous smile as the airship landed.

The three of you stood at once, Axis lead the way out, and Reaper brought up the rear. You found yourself standing in the sand, about a half mile away you guessed was the Temple of Anubis. The sun was rising now, and you could just start to make out the ruins. If this hadn’t been a mission, you’d have loved to visit a place like this.

“11 minutes move,” Reaper speaks into the ear piece you’d almost forgotten it. Axis jogs left, you head straight picking up your pace, despite the rising sun Reaper and Axis quickly disappeared from view. You cursed within a few minutes you reached the Temple of Anubis. You surveyed the area, no patrols, and no visible cameras. You felt uneasy you’d expected more resistance, you try and stick to the shadows moving quickly and quietly.

“I haven’t met any resistance, is that to be expected?” You voice the thought in a quiet tone.

“Nothing up top here.” Came Axis terse response through the communicator.

“Intel said the site was abandoned, but this is too easy keep your eyes open.”

“Understood,” you take steps onto the old pathway and begin your descent into the temple. “Entering temple now.” You take a deep breath and move forward more quickly, trying to silence your footsteps on the old stairway. You grip your rifle prepared for an attack but find nothing but shadows and long dark corridors lit with torches spaced out.

A few more minutes passed, you could barely make out your surroundings you were dependent on the device on your arm feeding you directions through the temple.

You hear something echo behind you soft footfalls. You get low and keep moving quickly. “Unless one of you is behind me, we got company.”

You hear Axis curse but go silent.  
“Get to the objective 24, Axis when you have a shot let me know how many then thin the ranks.” Reaper orders. You feel your palms begin to sweat just a bit further. You can see the point now, and Reaper is standing behind a pillar you stay low and move right ignoring your instinct to dash for the point. You didn’t want to make yourself an easy target. A moment later you stand panting lightly beside him. You are in an open space an alter in the middle of the room with pillars and statues spread across the chamber proving cover.

“Reaper, I don’t see anyone…” Axis calls out in that same moment a bullet grazes past you leaving a gash on your right cheek. You drop down low and move behind the pillar for cover.

“Sniper, Axis tell me you see something.” Reaper growls he is behind a pillar to your left. He must have used his wraith walk. You hadn’t seen him move past you.

 

Static played through your earpiece for a moment before an unfamiliar women’s voice starts to speak. “You shouldn’t have come here. I’ve killed all the others Talon has sent after me, you will be no different.”

“Talon didn’t come here to kill you. We are here to offer you a job Shrike.” Reaper’s response dropped your jaw. He’d lied to you about this mission.

“The Reaper come to recruit me, no I think not. You’ve killed enough. I’ll end this now.” The communicator goes silent, Reaper darts between the pillars to stand beside you.

“The information we need is a blueprint directly across from us in the first chest in the right. I’m going to draw Shrike’s fire, get over there get the objective and head out the back. Axis and I will cover your exit.” You nod your head, and you don’t trust your voice you're sure it be shaky if you speak.

“Axis, I’m going to give you a shot be ready.” He called out.

“Affirmative.” Reaper steps out from behind the pillar shotguns raised in the direction of Shrike's previous shot. A barrage of bullets rains down on Reaper he dodges them as you force your legs to move dashing to the other end of the room ducking behind a statue before reaching the chest and opening it inside there is one item a small chip. You pray this is what they are after as you duck behind a pillar a round of shots is aimed at you. Shrike had caught on to the bluff. You heard Axis fire off shots you dash toward the exit. You slip the chip into a pocket on the inside of your bulletproof vest.

Once you're out of the room, you run flat out, until you stumble into a small group of them. Omnics. The guns raise, and you dive out of their sights as you reach for your weapon. _I'll have to destroy them, I don't know how to take them out._ You move around the pillar catching two of them off guard and ending them with carefully aimed head shots into the weak point at their throats. The final one spun around and shot several bullets at you. Two made in pact with your chest, and you stumbled back feeling the breath knocked out of your lungs. You only had a moment to prepare. You knew you couldn’t move you raise your rifle and as the last omnic comes around the corner, you fire the rest of your magazine into it. The omnic stops moving, you reload quickly and continue down the corridor. It is even more poorly lit than the entrance you had taken in, but it didn’t stop you from going as fast as you dared. You found yourself slower; you could feel the bruises under your vest. It hurt to breathe if you had to guess you’d think there were a few cracked rib. _Nothing worse then what Widowmaker did._ You pushed on around a corner, and up the stairs, you stopped and peeked around to survey the area. The sun has fully risen, you scanned the area it was evident and not far away you could see the airship. You dash toward it shouldering your rifle so you could run even faster before your mind can fully process what is even happening the ramp opens, and you stumble inside.

It is almost a minute before you catch your breath, when you do Reaper is walking up the ramp Axis slung over his shoulder. Your breath catches. “Is she?” You feel your throat tighten.

“No, Shrike used a sleep dart on her.” He lays her down on the floor and calls to the pilot. “Take off now.” The ramp raises, and the airship begins to rise. Axis groans after a moment and begins to stir.

“What the fuck just happened?” She mumbled.

“You got your ass sleep darted, and I carried your ass out before we were overrun by omnics and the Shrike,” Reaper said in a snarky tone.

“Thank you, Reyes, it appears I owe you two now.” Axis tries to stand but falters you offer her a hand and pull her up she stand and hobbles to the seat beside you.

Reaper turns to you. “24, you have the blueprints?”

You nod your hands are shaking, breathing is getting more painful, and your legs burn. You pull the chip from the inside of your vest and hand it to him. “This would have been smoother without Shrike but, we succeeded. You got sloppy 24.” Reaper considered you for a moment your cheeks burned with humiliation. “But this was your first mission, good job Y/FN.”

You don’t respond. It was during his speech you realize the left leg of your pants in soaked in blood. There is a dull throb in it, and you feel light headed. You look up at Reaper and whimper. “Gabriel, help…” Before the darkness claims you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 189 Kudos, every time I see this number...it just feels unreal. I'm so thankful for all the kudos, reads and comments. Especially the kudos and comments they just mean so much to me. Well as you can see Ana showed up...the plot is moving forward. So stay tuned and we shall see where the story takes us!


	10. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 wound is treated and she considers her situation. Reaper plots to end Talon's SEP...  
> (Not edited will get to it once I have actual time...)

You come to, and you feel as if your laying in bed. It is very soft, and for a moment you snuggle into the pillow before you hear Axis speak.  
“Oh thank god, she is waking.” Your eyes open, you aren’t on a bed but more like a cot and there is no pillow. Axis is finishing wrapping the wound on your calf. You try and move away from her on instinct but stop yourself when your leg aches. You grimace and mutter some profanities under your breath.

Reaper is leading down over you. “How did you manage to ignore a gunshot wound? You were reckless.” His harsh tone made you want to slap him.

“I honestly didn’t feel it, and I was too focused on completing the mission. When I saw it sitting down, that’s when I noticed it. I think it was more the sight of my blood than anything else that made me pass out.” A feeling an embarrassment sets in your stomach and worry.

Axis stood up shooting Reaper a glare. “She had two weeks of training, and you can’t expect better when they pushed her this fast. 24, did better than most Reaper you know that. And she is right, its shallow it won't bleed through the bandage once we are back to Karen she will be just fine.”

“Apparently common sense is part of training now.” Came Reaper's snarky response.

“Hopefully next time it will be in the head.” You mutter under your breath if either Reaper or Axis hears they don’t respond. “How long was I out?” 

You ask the room in general Axis was glaring at Reaper who just stood looking back at her arms folded across his chest. He was probably enjoying this if only you could see his face. There is another moment of short silence.

“About 10 minutes.” Axis picks up the bag of medical supplies and stores it back in one of the overhead containers. “Relax if you can, it is best for if you can stay laying down. I don’t fancy an earful from Karen when we get back because you hurt yourself further.”

You nod your head and relax into the cot. Although it isn’t the most comfortable thing you’ve laid on it is better than the floor. You wonder if you should sleep or try and stay awake. You close your eyes, and before you can even fight it you are out.

Reaper stairs over at Axis, who sits down near you watching you sleep peacefully. He moves down the aisle and takes the seat across from her.  
“Let’s assume if there was a way out of this line of work for you and Ariadne. Would you take it?” Reaper asked it so bluntly it took Axis back and she considered her answer for a long moment.

“You know I would Reyes, but let's not bother our self with such theoretical. I don’t want end up in reconditioning over a daydream.” Reaper removed his mask and the two locked eyes for a long moment.

“Well, if the stars align remind me of the little bird won’t you?” Axis started to disassemble her rifle. Pulling out her cleaning kit to tend to her most prized weapon.

Reaper gave her a smile. “Will do.” He replaced the mask the rest of the trip passed in silence. You slept until Reaper woke you, he helped you make your way to the infirmary where Karen fused over you.

“Your first mission and you got shot. You’ll be here more often then Axis is at this rate.” She unwrapped your leg after Reaper had excused himself without speaking.

“Oh, she is here a lot?” You ask as Karen applies a local anesthesia. And with forceps gently removes the bullet lodged in your leg. You are thankful you don’t feel it but watching it come out leaves you feeling gross.

“Yup she is, thankfully since she stopped being field support, it seems to be less common. But now they are down a medic, which is surprisingly hard to find in this line of work.” Karen puts the items down on a table. Cleanse the wound with antiseptic and applies stitches. You remain silent considering the information you had just received.

“Come back tomorrow for the stitches to be removed. Rest and drink a lot of water ok?” Karen instructed you sat up slowly.

“Ok, I appreciate it, Karen. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You limp slowly back to your room stripping off all your clothes you slip under the covers the pain was coming back, and it made it hard to move. You feel tears filling up your eyes; you’d been lucky today. With the omnics, you hadn’t had a chance to think you’d just reacted. Would it be the same when you killed a person for the first time? Guilt filled you, omnics where freethinking. It made it just as wrong to shoot them a lump caught in your throat.

It would be better to be dead than live like this. You thought of removing the stitches. That wouldn’t kill you, and it would hurt like hell you hide your face in the pillow and cry softly until you are asleep.

——-///—–-  
“The mission was a success only minor injuries to 24. Not bad work.” Widowmaker remarked she smiled an unsettling look at Reaper and Axis.

“Axis go get some rest you’ve more than earned it. I’d say you should rest to Reaper but not sure how much you get these days…” She hadn’t even finished what she was saying before both were out the door. She huffed annoyed, _How dare they leave so rudely!_ Widowmaker felt her head was beginning to ache terribly now. Widowmaker rubbed her brow and sat down in her chair a moment later her head hit the table she was knocked out cold.  
—-///—–  
Reaper had some privileges, one being able to leave the base as he saw fit. He dressed in something less conspicuous. And opting for a hood to hide his face even as the darkness fell he moved quietly through the streets until he reached the terminal he was looking for he unlocked it and transmitted the pre-recorded message. It would be a week at least before more plans could be made. But with Axis on his side, it would make this a little easier. He could wait patiently to see who would respond. If was to wager a guess Winston and Lena would for sure. But only time would tell. He stalked back slowly, admiring the small town Talon had hidden its HQ near. It would probably fold under if he was able to destroy Talon’s base of operations. “What a terrible shame.” He muttered under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost ten years, maybe Amelie will awaken she will have a lot to deal with especially considering all she did as Widowmaker....not positive how I'll deal with her yet. You've been warned, redemption arcs everywhere. 
> 
> 208 kudos (jaw is on the floor) thank you everyone! <3   
> I apologize for the late update, school and real life has made it really a bad week, finals are next week. So I may not update at all that week. I will try to have two chapters for the following weak to make up for it.


	11. Turning Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 trains with Axis.

It was several days before you had healed well enough to return to training with Reaper. More books had been brought to your room along with your meals delivered. Axis made a point of checking on you several times a day. But you hadn’t seen Widowmaker or Reaper since your return to base.

You were thankful that Widowmaker was leaving you alone, but you couldn’t figure out why Gabriel would suddenly start avoiding you. You did your best to busy yourself with your books, and you found yourself becoming more open to Axis. She had, in turn, had opened up about her recent life and talked consistently about her daughter. Talon made it difficult Axis had explained for her to even interact with Ariadne for fear an enemy or even an ally would use her as leverage.

You were almost happy when Karen gave you a clean bill of health, and you could return to training. You’d half expected to see Reaper in the practice area. But he wasn’t instead you found Axis waiting for you.

“Reaper is out on assignment, and I volunteered to do some training with you.” Her dark hair was braided over her shoulder. She tossed you the hand wraps she had been holding.  
You swore. “You mean Reaper made me do it without these? What a dick.”

Axis shrugged trying to hide her smile. “Sounds like Reaper, he is tough on everyone. But now that you know you can grab them.” She walked across the room and pulled another set from a container and wraps her hands.

“Do your usual drills on the bag. We should warm you up more slowly don’t need to pull stitches.”

“It is completely healed, stitches got removed. I know we got lucky on that mission. It could have gone a lot worse.” You move to the bag and begin your routine of punches.

Axis eyes you for a moment. “Elbows in. You’re right; honestly, we all got lucky. They should have never have sent you so soon. You did better than I expected, but it’s clear the boss isn’t going to make this easy on you. Your results have already shown that they want to make more super soldiers.”

Her words almost feel unreal you decided to stay quiet, and the rest of your practice passes in silence aside from Axis occasional comments to focus your practice as she rains punches on another punching bag.

You straightened taking a deep breath and in wrap your hands. “Usually, I run next.” Axis nod and removes her hand wraps. You feel uncomfortable the silence seemed somehow different. She shadows you and selects a treadmill beside you.

After several minutes of jogging, Axis begins speaking quietly. “Reaper has gotten in contact with some people. When they come be ready, I’ll come for you. But until then you can’t raise any suspicion.”

You feel your chest tighten, freedom could be near. Your mind went back to your torture. You mumble a response. “How do I know you’ll succeed? If you fail, I can’t-”

“I can promise you; you’re getting out. I owe you and my daughter this. It’s my only shot at going straight.” Axis’s voice was a little louder and deadly serious.

“I don’t know, have you ever been straight? I think you knew what you were doing when it came to my boobs.” You weren’t sure how you managed to be sarcastic about her abuse. But it seemed fitting to torment her a bit.

Axis looked ashamed her dark eyes shifting. “I am very bi, I won’t lie, but I shouldn't have hurt you like-” You silence her with a look.

“That blonde guy was a lot meaner than you. I do forgive you, I just like giving you grief.” You turn up the speed to run faster.

“Darek is asshole I can’t believe she let him at you…”  
“He is why I broke, he started talking about Widowmaker promised him that he could do whatever he wanted. He didn’t need to say anymore I got what that meant.”

Axis was quite after that, and you weren’t sure how you felt about this. Excitement bubbled, not having to work for a terrorist organization. You could go anywhere. You could go home. That was a swift kick to your dreams. Odds where most of your siblings had either died or where old men and women. Your nieces and nephews would be in there 60’s. You tried not to think about your parents you were certain they had passed. You resolved, even if it hurt. You’d go home, or what was left of it. Find peace in what had happened you couldn’t go back in time at least if you got out if here you’d have closure.

“I think that’s enough for today. You’ll resume normal training with Reaper tomorrow.” Axis was panting as she slowed to a walk.  
You slowed your speed and nodded. You had just run 6 miles, and you weren’t sweating or panting. The SEP had changed you. _I could probably win an Olympic medal like this if the SEP didn't disqualify me._ You smiled to yourself.  
“I’ll be ready; hopefully it’ll be sooner rather than later.” You step off the treadmill stretching to loosen your muscles.

“Me too.” Axis smiles grimly; you didn’t return it. You quickly returned to your room and hiding in the safety of your bed squeezing your eyes shut you prayed. “Let this work, please have mercy on me and let me free.” 

After a few minutes you got up and after a quick shower dressed in clean clothes choosing to curl up in bed with a new book. You hear a gentle knock on your door. You stand up from the bed and open the door. An unknown woman leans against the doorway. She grins, her short dark hair waving as she tilts her head tossing you your rifle and knife. 

"So you're 24! I'm Tracer, and I hear you're going to help me and my friends blow this place." Your heart lifts as you slide the knife into your boot and check your weapon.

"You can fucking count on it." Almost a bloodlust filling you, you'd watch this place burn to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to do more, but per the norm...didn't. I am amazed I even did this tbh. I've been so drained and I'm still terrified I failed final but still don't know. 
> 
> TRACER SHOWS UP FINALLY AND WITH A HUGE PRAYER ALL THE BAE'S WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER. Or lots of them, because I'm trash for my babies.


	12. Rescue Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24 meets some more of the rescue team...and discovers 6 more files in Talon's SEP!  
> I didn't properly edit this, sorry not sorry. So you've been warned, I'll try and clean it up after I've slept.   
> I'm taking comissions by the way! check me out on tumblr: http://mrsdorn.tumblr.com/post/161228737061/commissions

Chapter 12  
“I suppose you have a plan?” You ask as you follow Tracer out of your room.  
“Yes, we are going to group up with Winston in the control room data retrieval then we can rig the place to blow. The others are providing us with a distraction.” You sped up and jogged beside her. You had a better knowledge of the facility, so you lead the way to the control station. It was eerily quiet, and you felt the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You rounded the last corner and slipped into the control room. There were several downed talon agents in the room you began looking for Winston he wasn’t hard to find looming over a console working through their system. Your jaw drops and you stand still turning to Tracer.  
“Winston is a gorilla.” You raise your eyebrows.  
Tracer giggled, shaking her hair and adjusting her goggles. “Yes, he is.”  
“I’d usually introduce myself, but I’m a bit busy trying to get into the system.” Winston didn’t turn to face you, but you were surprised how soft and deep his voice was.

“Well, I have some catching up to do on scientific advancements.” You mutter you survey the room and settle yourself after a few moment to watch the door.

“Tracer, this is useless, I don’t have enough time to break into the system. We should set up the explosives and get out.”  
“Oh there has to be some way, let me give it a shot.” Tracer holsters her guns and walks to the computer pressing some buttons you watch as Winston moves around the room attaching explosives to several locations. It isn’t long before Tracer pulls a sour look and steps away from the console.  
“It’s locked tight, that new hacker they have knows her stuff. We’d need one of them to get in here.” Winston sighs loudly.

You shoulder your rifle. “Let me give it a shot, isn't likely I have permission but if Axis and Reaper aren’t around it is worth a shot.”

Winston grunts. “Try, we only have a few minutes before we need to rendezvous. We need to get out if here before Talon can send more backup.”  
You nod and hurry to the computer the system looks standard. They had it open, but the locked files stated restricted access you pressed to open. The option for a password or verbal identification opened. You choose the second option, and an automated voice said flatly. “Please verify name, birth date, and code name if field agent.”

You clear your throat. “F/N L/N, B/D, 24.” You felt your palms get sweaty and after a moment you sighed in relief the data unlocked. A series of files catch your eye they are numbered 1-30. Your name catches your eye on number 24, and you feel your heart jump. It was all here, the whole program!

“Send it quickly. We only have a few minutes.” You step aside allowing for Winston to step in and copy the data. It wasn’t long before he removed a thumb drive and tucked it into a pocket.

“60 years in the future and we still use thumb drives. I’m underwhelmed.”

Winston lets out a laugh. “I’m sorry to see we are such a disappointment.”

Tracer appeared back in the room speaking quickly, and she must have slipped out well you were working on the terminal. “Loves, can we speed this up Ana isn’t sure how much longer they can hold the position. Morrison and Song also need backup.”

“No time to waste then.” Winston moved quickly; it still felt strange to watch him. You sat there stunned in thought when Tracer shouted.  
“You coming or not?”  
“Sorry.” You mutter hurrying to catch up to them the pair had disappeared into the hallway. You followed the pair it was still eerily silent.

You weren't sure what you had expected, but you had assumed there would be more noise. You began to hear occasional gunshots could be heard. Another minute passed quickly as you all sped up you turned a corner half dozen talon agents had Axis and a small girl in a pink jumpsuit pinned down. You ducked low to beside them switching off the safety on your rifle.

Winston put a device on the ground and in doing so activated a shield. He removed a weapon from his back, Tracer disappeared and reappeared behind the opposition. A slew of careful shots fell one, befoe they had the chance to return fire she was gone.

“Tracer, reinforce the others. We have got this handled.” Winston ordered into a headset.

Axis stood inside the bubble and released several rounds another agent fell. A slew of bullets hit the barrier and stopped. You raise your rifle shoot, and with a shriek, another talon agent goes down. The remaining three retreat behind better cover in the large storage area.  
“Don’t suppose you could draw them out?” The women bed is you spoke with a high pitched voice.  
Winston grinned and removed his glasses handing them to her. “Hana, I see you lost your Mech.”  
“Sacrifices had to be made, now if you could draw them out so I can put this to use.” Hana gestures to her sidearm. You realize how much of this conversation doesn’t make sense. Tracer’s abilities, some shield generator and finally talk of a mech.

 _Focus._ You chide yourself.

“With pleasure.” Winston rushed forward bellowing angrily letting loose electrical pulse from his weapon.  
As soon as he reached the first covering talon agent, the other two stood. Winston dispatched the one in front of him quickly, and Hana and Axis weapons found targets rapidly, and after a few rounds, the room went silent for a moment before Hana jumped excitedly.

“D.va 1, bad guys 0.” Axis rolled her eyes, but you smiled. This all just felt unreal, like a dream. Winston returned and picked up his shield generator and deactivated it with a press of a button.  
“Move!” Axis urged the group quickly she nudged your arm. “We aren’t far from our exit. The others have already pulled out and waited on the airship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter to finish the escape, and I'm still debating on how angsty I want to take this...or how long I want this to be. I could probably go on for another 30 chapters. But it probably wouldn't be something people would like...  
> Thank you again for all the support! It means a lot to me, everytime I see kudos and especially comments it makes my day.


	13. Rescue Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens and I'm too lazy to write a proper summary. My writing is trash and I'm sorry guys you deserve better. I will clean this up more tomorrow.

Axis leads the small group you encountered no resistance you felt uneasy. “Axis why aren't there more--”

She answered your question shortly. “There was a big mission Widowmaker took half the base with her, and this was the best time possible for getting you out.” You nod your understanding your mind buzzed with more questions you hoped there would be time for them later you instead focus on running and staying aware of your surroundings. 

The girl in the pink jumpsuit keeps pace with you. “I can't believe Talon kept a base like this under wraps.”

Axis groaned. “Girl, you know this isn't a time for small talk right?” 

“Who are you calling 'girl'?” Song's nose curled and she huffed irritatedly, you find yourself amused at that look. It's then you realize she can't be older than twenty. How had she ended up involved with all this?

Axis didn't respond instead your group rounded a corner, and an emergency exit came into view. Winston let out a huff. “About time, we only have another minute on the charges.” You follow the group outside, the moon was full and lite up the compound you where exiting. From the outside, the building struck you more like a cult compound, tall barbwire fences, and little visible surveillance the structure itself did not seem big enough to house all the facilities it had. 

A cool breeze lifted your hair, and you took a deep breath. Fresh air, outside. Your only excursion outside had been the mission in Egypt. Aside from that, you had been kept under lock and key. In the distance, you see an airship, slightly larger than the one you had been on previously. As you reach it, you hear a thundering noise and look behind to see the building explode in fire. Flames licked up into the sky you stop turn and stare at it as Winston passes you following the others on to the airship. _This doesn't feel real. I'm going to wake up now, and be back in my room._

“Are you coming?” Reaper's voice breaks you from your trance, you can't seem to find words but nod your head and follow him. All eyes are trained on you as the door seals shut behind you. Axis sits beside a little girl who is the spitting image of her mother. Along with other unfamiliar faces. 

“I suppose introductions are in order, but first we need to get your tracker off.” Reaper takes you arm with the tracker on it and uses a key to remove it. 

“I got so used to having it, and I forgot it was there...” You mumble cheeks flushed, Reaper says nothing but holds it up for a moment.

“Want to do the honor?” His voice sounds rougher than normal, and you slowly nod your head taking the device from it and dropping it on the floor. You bring your heel down on it several times, the device shatters and pieces of it fly across the room.

“Was that necessary?” A gray-haired woman dressed in blue swiped some pieces from her lap. 

“Yes.” You manage after a moment staring at the floor, and you sit down in the seat closest to you. “It was most definitely necessary.” You finish quietly, you bring your legs up to your chest and bury your face in your knees. 

There is a long and awkward silence, and you feel tears filling your eyes. This, everything it was still so new, you had been so focused on escaping you hadn't given a thought to where you would go or what you'd do. There was no home for you to go to, you had no friends, and without a doubt, you'd be hunted by Widowmaker.

You hear Axis getting into a heated argument with someone and pull your face up. A tall, broad-shouldered man with blonde hair and jagged scars running down his face looked apologetically.

“I know I should have come, but I couldn't bring myself to put you in danger...”

Axis nostrils flared her face red with anger. “Don't you dare say you stayed away to keep me safe! I carried our daughter alone, and when I couldn't get work ANYWHERE because of my time at Overwatch, I had to find someone that would take my skill set. You've no idea what I had to do to give me and Ariadne a life. All because of you, Jack Morrison.” She poked him firmly in the chest before she pulled her hand back and landed a punch square in his jaw.

Reaper lets out a cackle. “I think I could watch that all day.” He moves and sits beside you.

“Well, I told you how she would react.” The older woman said sternly waving a finger at the scared man. 

“Ana do you have to rub this in my face?” Jack grumbled rubbing his jaw. “I deserved that, and I don't expect things to go back to the way they were. But I want to make things right, and I didn't know you where pregnant. And when I found out you had a child I assumed...” He doesn't meet Axis's eyes.

“What? That I was just fucking around after my husband died? After I lost everything? You are a piece of work Jack Morrison.” She fumed taking a step closer their eyes met, and she roughly grabbed his shoulders pulling him into a kiss.

“Ana, I think I've won the beat.” A large man with short white hair wearing what looked like power armor grinned.

“I didn't think Alexis would be that kind this quickly at least...but she was always full of surprises.” Ana gave a short cough, and after a moment Axis broke the kiss taking a step back.

A wave of nausea sweeps over you, you rest your forehead on your knees and let out a small groan.  
“What's wrong? Oh, and I'm still waiting for a thank you.” You feel Reaper place a hand on your shoulder.

“I feel like I'm going to throw up.” You mumble this was all too much. It didn't seem real, how could something feel so real but like a dream? “Thank you, and now if this could all just be a nightmare, it would be perfect. I'll wake up in 10 minutes, and I'll be home in bed, and my sister/brother will come and wake me up. I want my shitty job and my old problems because God they weren't that bad.” Your voice cracks and tears fill your eyes and this time you can't hold them back, you start to shake sobbing hard. You can't focus on anything going around you everything blurs. Reaper stands and disappears through a doorway. Axis takes his seat beside you mumbling something trying to comfort you, she reaches out to gently stroke your hair, but you jerk away.

You aren't sure how much time passes but eventually you stop crying. You groan feeling a headache coming on, and you lay your head back against the seat. It takes a moment for everything to come into focus. Hana slips into the seat beside you and offers you a bottle of water.

“Thank you.” You mumble opening the bottle and downing almost the whole bottle in a moment. There are hush conversations taking place on the other end of the ship. 

“Well, we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Hana Song!” Hana reached out her hand. “And uh, well I know you're called 24. But no one apparently has been able to find out your real name you aren't in any systems.”

You shake her hand feeling a little amused. “F/N L/N, I won't show up in any systems. It is a long story.”

Hana smiled gently. “Well we have another hour before we reach Spain, so why don't you try me.” You swallow unsure of how much you are ready to talk about the brown haired girl realizes she probably pushed too much. “Only if you want to though, I mean you've obviously been through a lot don't have to talk about it until your ready. This is a lot for you to take in I'm sure.” Her voice and words were calming.

You start slowly, and you realize within seconds of your mouth opening the room as a whole went quiet but once starting you knew you had to finish it. “I was in college spring 2017, a friend told me about an organization that needed people for clinical trials of some new drugs. If I did the whole program, they'd pay me enough that I could quit work and just go to school. Well, it wasn't drug testing. It was some kind of. I don't know, cryostasis? That's the word they use in Fallout 4 anyway, and they forgot about me until they needed my blood type to attempt this SEP program bullshit.” You swallow and go quiet, and your face burns red you feel humiliated and stupid.

“You don't need to be embarrassed, this isn't your fault,” Hana says softly, her face pulled into a frown and eyes softening.

“If I wasn't a gullible idiot this...” You stop curling your hands into fists.

“You aren't gullible, now here drink this.” Ana appears through a doorway and offers you a cup of hot tea. 

You accept it with a nod. “Thank you, Miss?” You ask eyeing her; you still couldn't place her voice where you had heard her before? 

“Amari, Ana Amari. It's good to meet you and because I don't want to get off on the wrong foot. I apologize for the whole incident in Egypt.” She settles into a seat across the way next to the man in power armor.

You almost snort tea. “So that's why you sound familiar, and erm no hard feelings that whole thing well it wasn't something I wanted to do.” You stare down at the tea cheeks burning red.

“Understandable, and now since I know, you aren't familiar with most of us. Maybe I should introduce everyone?” She doesn't bother to wait for your response, jerks a hand at the man to her left. “This is Reinhardt Wilhelm, and you already met Lena Oxton also known as Tracer.” Tracer turns at the mention of her name and raises an eyebrow.

“I didn't do anything...” She starts to speak, but Amari cuts her off.

“Oh shush, I'm introducing her to everyone.” Ana waves a hand dismissively and then points across the room at three people who you hadn't seen earlier. Tracer turns back to the group both seated and standing you note Reaper is standing in a corner and is widely being ignored well Winston speaks.

Ana's voice breaks you from your curiosity. “Angela just finished patch up Jesse McCree he is the one in the rediculous cowboy getup, and the is Genji Shimada beside him. You've already met Hana Song, and she volunteered for this mission because the base you where being held at was in Korea.” You note that Genji body is covered almost entirely in armor. 

“And that is everyone at the moment.” Ana finishes sipping from her cup of tea.

“So uh, what are they talking about?” 

Ana is silent instead Reinhardt speaks in a boisterous tone. “They are arguing over the Recall. Ana and I have already said our piece, and I won't sit around for the arguing.” You can hear Alexis speaking loudly but aren't able to make out what she says.

“Recall?”

“Oh, I forget Gabriel didn't tell you about Overwatch did he?” You shake your head. The word didn't sound familiar.

“I'll make it brief.” With that Reinhardt launched into the story of the history of Overwatch. Ana chimed in occasionally to clarify something but other than that she seemed to be listening in to the conversation across the way.

“So basically, you were the Avengers. And just like the Avengers, you got shut down by the UN red tape, and because this is the reality, there isn't a happy ending.” You summarize biting your lip to suppress a laugh. The future was odd, worse then you'd hoped for but not all bad.

Reinhardt laughs loudly and smiles. “Well, that is one way of looking at it.” There is a comfortable silence as you finish your cup of tea. The argument gets louder and more heated you gather that they all agree to rebuild Overwatch. But there seemed to be a heated debate on who should lead. Both Morrison's, Winston and Amari had all refused to lead. Minutes passed with no solution insight.

“They're just going to argue aren't they?” You sigh relaxing back into your seat. “They're missing the obvious solution, group leadership.”

Ana let out a laugh. “Jack, Y/N has a fantastic idea that will solve this problem.”

The group shifted, all eyes were on you again. “Any input at this point would be useful. This arguing is getting old.” Jack nodded at you crossing his arms across his chest.

You clear your throat, and you realize you sound hoarse. “Well seeing as no one wants to be the leader alone. Maybe a council or group leadership, three people lead togeather. I mean I'm not sure how big this “Recall” is but that seems like your best bet. And the group as a whole should vote on leaders.”

There is a stunned silence. “Well, it's nice to see we have another thinker. I think we should take a vote on enacting this system.” Winston sets his glasses properly on his face. “All in favor raise your right hand and say aye?” All the hands in the room go up, even Reaper in the corner raises a hand.

“That is a unanimous vote, good start now you need three people up to lead.” You stifle a yawn; your crying had left you feeling completly drained.

“You didn't vote, so it's not unanimous.” Reaper calls out flatly; Axis nods her head.  
“He's right.”

“Well I'm in favor, but I'm hardly apart of this little Avengers club.” You raise your hand.

Winston clasps his hands. “Excellent now, with group leadership I'm willing to be one. So that leaves two more people, volunteers?”

No one raised a hand. 

Reaper let out a loud sigh. “Well, in that case, I'd nominate Amari. Probably the only two other people with sound judgment.”

Ana let out a sigh but nodded. “Well as no one is volunteering, I suppose these old bones can be of use.” 

“All in favor?” Winston asked quickly, and all the hands went up including yours. “Well, that leaves us with one opening...”

Axis speaks after a moment. “I vote for Y/N.” 

You roll your eyes and let out a snort. “Very amusing, now on to a serious candidate.”

Hana nods her head in agreement. “I second that, I think Y/N is a good choice.”

You shake your head, and there is no way you could be a leader. “Yeah, definitely want the girl 60 years out of time in a position of leadership. Not sure if any of you missed my little breakdown because that alone should-” 

Reaper interrupts. “As much as it pains me to, I agree with Song and Alexis. That makes three of us nominate you. Are you going to accept it?”

“Well I don't have a home to go to, and you do realize you'll have to baby step me through whatever the hell this includes...”

“Excellent, all in favor?” Winston calls raising his hand.

All the hands in the room go up except your own. “I'd like the record to hold I oppose my appointment, But as you all think, so I'll give this a shot.”

“You'll do just fine,” Hana assures you are sitting beside her again.

“Glad to see someone is optimistic.” You say in your most sarcastic tone.

“Don't let it go to your head now.” McCree grins taking out a cigar.  
“No smoking Jesse, we are about to land you can take that nasty thing outside.” Alexis waves a finger at him. 

“Yes Ma'am!” He says with a mock salute everyone settles into a seat. Except for Gabriel, who stalks away again avoiding contact with the others as much as possible. He disappears through a doorway, and you feel like you need to follow him.  
It takes you a moment to find him alone, his gloves and mask rest a top the table he is seated at. 

“Gabriel? It ok if I sit here?” You stand in a chair across from him. His face is twisted into something between anger and pain. More than just pain, despair you knew that feeling all too well.

He nods his head his regular eyes are trained on his mask. You knew his face well, the extra eyes and mouth would have scared you before held no such fear now. Your stomach flopped, you felt something you couldn't quite explain. You'd felt this before, but you hadn't been able to name it. _Oh god, I...I love him._

“What do you want?” He asks sternly, his eyes raising to meet yours.  
“I owe you a thank you, you saved me from Talon, and you protected me when I was there. I owe you a debt I can't payback.” You know you're taking a risk, but it doesn't stop you from moving your hand on top of his and resting it there. His takes your hand and squeezes it softly.

“I owed you that much, and you didn't deserve any of this.” His thumb caresses your hand gently.

“You didn't either, but we roll with punches right?” You lean closer to him in the chair and press a kiss to his cheek. 

Reyes flinches away letting go of your hand. “Don't do that; you don't owe me anything.”

“I know I don't, and I really want this.” You stand and take a step away you feel your stomach tighten. 

“You don't want a monster.” He didn't meet your eyes.

You consider your words for a moment. “I want Gabriel Reyes, and he hasn't been perfect. But he is no monster. If you don't want me that is fine, but don't you ever think it is because I don't want you.” He doesn't respond, but you leave the room and return to your seat beside Hana.

She turned to you grinning broadly. “So we are going to get a room ready for you, but until it's ready. We have two options, you can sleep in the infirmary, or you can bunk with me for a couple of nights.” 

“Share a room, and I've spent enough time in the infirmary to last me a life time.” You force a small smile.

Hana's face lights up. “Great! Have you ever played Starcraft?”

“It's been probably, 63 years, so I'm a little rusty.” You joke, Hana's smile grows even wider.

“Not a problem, I can help you clean off the rust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I basically want to get to more fluff. I have a more narrowed down vision of where I want to take the story. So hopefully that will motivate me in writing? Thank you for the kudos! It is majorly motivating to have kudos and comments. <3


	14. Ending

So after some thought, I’ve decided to close this story here. I had hoped to keep going but this transition period for 24 is hard to write and properly express. I don’t know when, if ever I’d be able to do it justice. Not to mention building up relationships with Overwatch team is just behind me emotionally at this moment.

I am going to start a series, to continue 24's story. Mostly one-shots and 4-5 chapter stories. Something I can see myself finishing more realistically. The first chapter of this will be up later tonight. It will end with Reader x Reaper finally. (This has been slow burn hell for me.) I hope those of you who are interested in continuing the story will head over to that. But to the rest, thank you for the kudos and comments (especially the comments they mean a lot).


End file.
